


1:39 AM

by sslyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB, also really short, drunk jinyoung, its kinda angst but not really, sorry it’s in lowercase, they broke up but still have feelings i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sslyj/pseuds/sslyj
Summary: in which someone still loves his ex .





	1:39 AM

**Author's Note:**

> it’s titled this bc that’s when i wrote it lol. it’s mostly a vent thru markjin bc i love that. also this isn’t edited so

"hey, mark," he heard jinyoung say, his voice slurred.  
"yes jinyoung?" he asked, turning over on his side to face the man next to him.   
"i am so drunk," he said. mark saw that stupid grin form on his face.   
mark smiled, "i know."   
"you know what else?"   
mark turned onto his back.   
"what?"   
"i’m so drunk,” he repeated himself.  
mark chuckled, “i know, jinyoung.”  
“...and i'm also still in love with you."   
marks heart started pounding in his chest. he glanced over at jinyoung. 

of course he has those eyes

he turned towards him slowly.   
"why are you so quiet? did you not hear me? i may be drunk but i really mean it, you know."   
"yes, i heard you. just go to bed, alright?" mark whispered, air barely cycling through his lungs.   
"ok..good night, mark"   
mark sighed and decided he'd take his own advice.   
"good night, jinyoung."


End file.
